


Both Ways

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, BAMF!Mary Winchester, Confusion, Demon Deals, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hunter!John Winchester, Jealousy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SU verse, Shaping reality, Soulmates, True Love, Wishes, human!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: When you love someone, you do whatever you can to make sure they stay with you - even if it means breaking everyone else's heart.Castiel loves Dean, Dean loves Castiel. They love each other so much it hurts. What happens when someone uses Supernatural means to get in the way? How does Castiel convince Dean of his real fiance? How does Castiel discover the truth without committing murder? Will love conquer all when Castiel loses hope?





	Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the supernatural characters...

Castiel was so happy at work, people started asking what he was so happy about. Instead of answering, he merely showed his ring finger that had a beautiful ring on and tried not to jump up and down, shouting with joy. Friday had been Castiel's 27th birthday and Dean had set up a beautiful gathering. Granted, Dean had picked him up and asked him to go into the shop for some milk as they were running low and left Castiel to trudge home.

_When he reached the front door, he found a piece of paper sticking out of the letter flap. It had read 'We have seized this stronghold under the orders of the Queen of Moondoor and her handmaiden of Winchester. Beware, we are waiting and we are armed. You'll find a weakness in the wall around the side. Your weapon is in the recycling bin to your left, good luck soldier. Don't waste your ammo' Castiel quickly put his briefcase in his car and then checked the recycling bin, thankfully empty of compost. Inside, instead, was a nerf gun with five bullets._

_He made his way around the side of the edge and was immediately pelted with nerf bullets. They were attacking him from the bathroom window directly above him. Castiel could clearly see Dean and Charlie, grinning at him. Castiel fumbled to undo the messy knot on the gate latch while he was still being pelted with bullets. He managed to get through and out of the line of fire.Taped to the outdoor tap was another note. 'Well done, soldier. You've made it this far. Unfortunately, you will now be attacked by our defenders. To get past them, fight fire with fire.'_

_Castiel scowled at the vagueness of this statement. He kept walking and a water balloon smacked him in the face, drenching him.  Gabriel was grinning at him from the treehouse, throwing water balloons at him from a big bucket next to him. Fight fire with fire, how on earth was he supposed to do that? Castiel looked at his nerf gun and fired a bullet at Gabe who retaliated with another water balloon. Then he noted in the empty slot and saw many water balloons stuffed into that tiny slot._

_Ten minutes, fifty waterballoons and many curses later, Castiel chucked his water balloons at Gabe who fell out and landed in the pool directly beneath, cackling with laughter. A paper airplane flew at Castiel's head and he caught it before it could poke his eye out. 'You've taken out one of our defences. But can you take out the other? Face your battle in the treehouse for the key to glory.'_

_Balthazar was waiting for him with a foam sword in each hand. 'Come on, Cassie. Give me a real fight.' A foam sword was thrown at Castiel which he caught and started fighting with passion. Eventually, Castiel whacked Balthazar on he head and he surrendered. 'Nice job, my friend.' Balthazar tossed Castiel an envelope. There was a key and a note._

_'Incompetent fools! You've bested them again! Ah well, you've the key now but we cannot seem to remember which lock it belongs with. Oh, what a shame. How are you going to free the hamburgers waiting for you?' Castiel's nostrils flared at this. Hamburgers being held captive? He had to save them!_

_He tried the backdoor. It didn't work. Front door? Nada.  Secret door that Dean insisted they put in? Nope. So Castiel tried the windows. He tried every window and he still couldn't get in. It turned out to be the doggie door that the previous owners had installed. Castiel army-crawled through the dog door, grabbed his nerf gun and was met by Sam, Dean, Charlie, Gabe and Balthazar. And they all had nerf guns._

_Eventually, it was the others pleading for mercy as Castiel was brutal, desperate to protect the hamburgers. They were waiting for him in the living room, along with other coronary-inducing foods and all the Star wars, Indiana Jones and Lord of the Rings box sets._

_That was the best birthday Castiel had ever had, leading Dean to stand up near the end of the evening. He tapped his spoon on his beer bottle and cleared his throat. 'Uh, as you know, i'm crap at words and feelings and stuff. I don't know squat about emotions and sentiment and shit... And to be honest, I really don't know why you've stayed with me this long. I've never been able to keep a massive amount of friends... So it just shocks me when you're my boyfriend, when I never considered that you're my best friend. And so, Cas, will you marry me?'_

 

 Castiel was glad that no nerf bullets awaited him when he entered the house. 'Dean? Baby? I'm home?' He called out. There was no response. Castiel shrugged and hung up his trenchcoat by the door. He checked the time and frowned. It was five and Dean was normally home by then. Castiel checked the garage, hoping to find the Impala being washed by Dean or being adjusted. But he found no trace of the Impala, or any of the mechanic's tools normally littered around. 

Sighing, Castiel put on the coffee machine and leaned against the counter. It then complained halfway through that it didn't have enough milk, so Castiel trudged over to the fridge to get the bottle of milk. Normally, on the fridge, Dean left little scribbles or drawings, the shopping list etc. But instead, the fridge was painfully bare. Inside, there were many vegetables, some healthy yogurts and fruit with some meat. None of what Dean would eat. 

He was starting to feel scared. Castiel picked up the phone and dialed Dean's mobile number. 'Hello?' Dean's slightly gruff voice said. 

'Dean? Where are you? Are you staying late at the garage or something?' Castiel asked. 

There was a pause. Then, 'Who is this?'

Castiel blinked, feeling something clench in his gut. 'Baby, it's me.'

'Who's me?' Dean demanded, seemingly losing patience. 'Did you just call me baby?'

'Dean, it's me! Castiel!' 

'I'm afraid I don't know a 'Castiel'. So if you'd kindly leave me alone?' The phone went dead and Castiel felt tears well in his eyes. 

He sniffled loudly and called Sam, hoping he knew what was up with Dean. 'Hello?' Sam's tired voice came through the speaker. 

'Sam? It's Castiel. Do you know what's up with Dean?' Castiel crossed his fingers.

A pregnant pause. 'Dean?'

'Your brother!' Castiel snapped.

'Uh, I hate to break it to you... Cas-Casteel, I don't have a brother called Dean. I have a brother called Adam, if that's who you're looking for?' Sam was trying to be patient, he could tell. It made Castiel angrier. 

'You don't know who I am?' Castiel whimpered.

'Um, no, sorry.' Sam paused awkwardly. 'I'm just gonna go, now.' 

Castiel called Gabriel, his brother. 'Gabe? You know who Dean is, right?' 

'Cassie, I know many people, but 'Dean' is not one of them. What's up? Want me to beat someone up?' Gabriel asked. 

'Dean... My fiance. He proposed to me on my birthday last Friday. You were there.' Castiel insisted. 

'Cas, last Friday we went to some fancy schmancy museum tour that nearly killed me out of boredom.' Gabe reminded. 'You feeling ok?'

Castiel called Balthazar, Bobby, Charlie, John, even his parents. They either didn't know who Dean was, in the case of Charlie and his parents, or they didn't know who Castiel was. Defiant, Castiel ran to his and Dean's bedroom and searched through the drawers. There was only Castiel's clothes, none of Dean's plaid and flannel. There were none of the pictures around the house of him and Dean's first date, Valentines day, Christmas. None of them.

Gabriel seemed to have been so worried, he came over and consoled Castiel on something he seemingly never had in the first place. 


End file.
